This invention was the subject matter of Patent Office Disclosure Document No. 124,653 filed Mar. 21, 1984.
Numerous attempts have been made in the past to develop a desk top or typewriter attached copyholder sheet advancement mechanism that is simple, efficient, quiet, compact and reliable.
Most of the prior art mechanisms that have been developed share common structural features such as a ratcher or pawl advancement mechanism and a plurality of drive rollers in the form of a feed roller and a pressure roller used to frictionally engage and incrementally advance a sheet of paper placed in the mechanism.
In addition, the prior art mechanisms range from the extremely simple structures to the extremely complex structures, and they may further be manually or automatically controlled and driven either electrically, mechanically, or pneumatically.
Some representative examples of the myriad aforementioned prior art mechanisms my be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,949,886; 1,730,445; 3,030,923; 2,006,609; 2,273,388; 2,633,828; and 3,003,467. A quick review of these listed patents will make it abundantly clear how different are the end products of the various approaches to this problem.
It should also be apparent that this wealth of prior art is directly attributable to the fact that a perfect or near perfect solution to the copyholder feeding problems has up until the present time been lacking.